


Warmer for the Spark - Art

by Twisted_Slinky



Category: The Following
Genre: Art, Big Bang Art, Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Helsinkibaby's story "Warmer for the Spark" made for the Het_bigbang. One banner and two cover alternatives featuring Mike/Debra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmer for the Spark - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).



I had the chance to make a few pieces for Helsinkibaby's wonderful ["Warmer for the Spark"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/937694), which envisions season 1 of The Following through a Mike/Debra lens. It's a great story, so check it out.

 

Thanks for viewing! Now go read the story.


End file.
